


something to tell you

by kontj (kaguol)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: you have something to tell your friends, and what better way to do it than on game night?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	something to tell you

There’s something wrong.

The moment you stepped into Daichi’s flat, the two could already sense the tension in the air. Asahi shot a look at your boyfriend, who shook his head. The silence in the car had been palpable, though you filled it with small talk and crappy radio tunes.

“We don’t have to go, you know?”

You shook your head, the smile on your face a blatant lie. “Darling, they won’t mind—”

The car behind yours honked, bringing Koushi to the present, where you sat on the couch, wringing your hands as Asahi set up the whiteboard.

The four of you never planned game night to be a staple in your friendship. It had just been a drunken night in Daichi's flat, on the rare occasion that your schedules lined up. The night was wild, to say the least. Three broken jars and a couple beer cases later, a game of monopoly had never been so entertaining.

Now here you were, maybe a little too old for snakes and ladders but still holding onto the friendship you built in junior high.

“I have something to tell you guys.”

Tension spiked, as the four of you downed the rest of your drinks. You hoped that malt would give you liquid courage, Sugawara it would help calm his fears, and Asahi finds the burn comforting to his nerves at the strain.

Daichi doesn’t like beer, so he settles for vodka.

Taking the whiteboard marker, you make ten lines on the board. The three share a grin.

“Pictionary?”

You nod, rolling your eyes. “You’re supposed to guess by letter!”

“Yeah but that’ll take too long.”

A laugh is shared, and some of the strain is taken off. Though your hands shake, a part of you knows you’ll be okay.

You begin the game with a couple of ‘normal’ test rounds.

“Arrive!” Daichi yells, pointing at the scribble that was once a stick figure of a pizza man..

“Close but no.”

The doorbell rings, Asahi standing up to answer it. “Coming!”

“Ding ding ding!”

The three look at you with blank stares, collapsing back into the couch as you laugh. Cleaning the board, the next couple of ‘throwaway’ warm up rounds, but it’s Sugawara that pieces it together first.

_[I’m] coming out to you._

He gives you a soft smile, and though your fingers shake, you follow through.

“This is the last word.”

Daichi snorts, voice warbled by the alcohol. “You make it sound sooo ominous,” he whines, resting his cheek on the cool surface of the coffee table.

“Well she does have something to say.” The former ace quirks his eyebrow, humming when you nod.

“One word.”

A nod.

“Eight letters.”

Another.

The marker trembles slightly as you draw a figure closely resembling you. “Something about you?”

Then comes a stick figure of you boyfriend, made obvious by the stupid clilp on bow he insists on wearing to game night.

“Su-sugawra!” You chuckle, shaking your head.

“This is haaaaard.”

Your boyfriend snickers, earning a light punch from the EMT.

_Girl, love, couple_ — close but not quite.

Frustration and fear war inside your heart, until Sugawara picks up on it, literally spelling it out for the two.

“Bisexual.”

Hearing the word said out loud makes your heart skip a bit. Conflicting emotions war on your face, holding in a breath as you wait for their reactions.

Asahi is the one who breaks the silence, propping his head on his hands. “ _Je parle espagnol_ ,” he croons, holding his hand up proudly.

This startles a laugh out of you, the stress of having kept it in and of thinking how to tell them crumbling down. “I forgot you’re stupid when you drink,” your boyfriend mutters, shaking his head.

“She’s _bisexual_ — not bilingual.”

Their mouths shape into an O, nodding as though they understood. In their current state, you doubted that.

“That means…?”

“That I like girls too,” you confess, liquid courage finally settling into your system. Daichi nods, pensive.

“Girls are pretty.”

You smile, looking down at your glass. Happy tears cascade down your cheeks, as the three stumble across the room towards you, wrapping you into their arms.

“Yeah, they are.”


End file.
